Camping in Cragmaw
After having killed King Grol everyone decided to take a short rest in his chamber. After finishing their rest Uvula was feeling very excited and wanted to rush out and get some revenge for years of mistreatment by the Cragmaw tribe. But the others would not let him lead the way. They also found that Grol and one of his companions had magic earrings that Aellora identified to be earrings of telecommunication. Upon leaving the chamber they were surprised to find two angry Owlbears waiting for them. In the fight Uvula almost died, but was saved with a bit of healing. Eventually the Owlbears were defeated, but that was just the first wave of their ambush as soon a group of about 13 goblins attacked them from two sides. Despite the superior numbers and the complete uselessness of Uvula and Gundren, the fight ended quickly with the last few goblins surrendering to try and save their lives. One of the Goblin’s was spared for the time being so he could provide them some information and help show them the safest way through the castle. Having seen what the group was capable of he told them that the only things that they might struggle with were Lhupo and his “Pets.” Having their prisoner show them the way through the castle he took them past a path and when asked what was down there he told them that there was a sleeping chamber for some of the other goblins down that hall. While most of the party was willing to let sleeping goblins lay, Grok decided to wander down the hall and start some trouble. This commotion from the fight that Grok started caused just about all of the goblins and hobgoblins from the Western half of the castle to flood in after them. This proved to be a bit more challenging than the earlier ambush as the hobgoblins were a bit more skilled in combat than the previous goblins were. Gundren nearly died and Jass was quite annoyed that anyone in her bloodline could be so helpless. After defeating this group they found that two of the hobgoblin’s who were in the front guard towers were wearing Earrings of telecommunication, and among some of the goods that the Cragmaws were storing they found strange jug that turned out to be an Alchemy Jug. With those goblins taken care of all that was left was Lhupo, his followers and his “pets.” Then they entered Lhupo’s chamber they found him at an altar with a few other goblins kneeling toward him. He announced that he was expecting them and claimed that they would feel the wrath of Maglubiyet. The fight broke out and soon Everyone came face to tentacley face with a Grik and it’s bigger angrier Mama. The focus of the combat quickly became taking down the two Griks, especially when Lhupo did little more than rant about Maglubiyet. And after an earlier brush with death Gundren did little more than cry in the corner. After the Griks were defeated the remaining goblins tried to run away but were caught and killed. Unsure whether or not there would be more goblins showing up everyone decided it would be best to make their way back to the woods and rest for the night. Prev:King Grol's Chamber Next: Trolls and Oozes